


DA:I prompts and ideas

by Britishfajita



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britishfajita/pseuds/Britishfajita
Summary: This is going to be a collection of different DA:I fics. Some will only be one chapter while some will be several chapters long and will be marked so they're easier to follow. No idea how often this will be updated, probably just whenever ideas come to mind and I have the will and inspiration to write. I will take some requests if I think I can write them. As always, comments and constructive criticism is appreciated.
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Trevelyan, Blackwall/Cassandra Pentaghast, Blackwall/Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Trevelyan, Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Female Warden, Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Female Hawke/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford/Solas, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Solas, Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Zevran Arainai/Female Inquisitor
Kudos: 5





	DA:I prompts and ideas

It was finally over. Corypheus had been defeated and the breach closed once more. Yet Ellara didn't quite feel the same relief as her companions who were now scattered through the hall drinking all the good wine and eating all the little cakes. So different from just a couple hours ago where she had almost felt certain she would lose at least one of them or that even she would not have survived that final battle with the darkspawn magister. She had told no one of her fears as they left Skyhold, though there was no need. All along they had known how high the risks were, especially for Ellara, and that the chances of the young elf coming out of this trial alive and unscathed were slim to none. Yet she had done it. She was alive and whole and she was home. Except, she didn't quite feel whole, not now, not when a piece of her was lost after the battle. He had left. He disappeared in a matter of moments and she hadn't the slightest idea why. Even Leliana's agents could not find him or any trace of where he might have gone, it was as if he had vanished into thin air and he took a piece of her with him and to her shock and dismay, left her a piece of him as well.

She had wondered briefly before the battle if there was even a possibility her suspicions were correct, she'd even been about to make her way to the healers to confirm it. But, then Corypheus made his final play and all thoughts were shoved aside save for this one last battle. She could not afford to think about anything else, not then, not when so much depended on her and only her. Her only hope then was that she would live long enough to be able to tell him. She did not know that she should have also wished he would stay long enough for her to have that chance. And now here she was, whole and healthy, assured by the healers that by some miracle the life just starting to grow inside her had survived it all. She should have felt relieved to hear such news and a small part of her did but mostly she felt only fear. Fear at the very idea of being a mother so soon and unexpectedly. Fear of doing so alone with no one beside her, no one to be a Father to the child. She wondered briefly if perhaps he knew, if that was why he left but the thought brought such an ache to her heart that she could not bear to consider it. Loud shouts of joy and praise to the Inquisitor and her inner circle throughout the halls of Skyhold bringing her out of her worried thoughts and bringing a small smile to her lips. She bowed her head in thanks and as she looked around at all her friends, her family in fact, she felt no small sense of pride. Not just in herself but in all members of the Inquisition, of all they had accomplished, of all she had managed to do and the people she had brought together. They kept her strong when she felt her weakest, when she felt she couldn't possibly go on they gave her the courage to keep going and she would forever be grateful.

Mustering her strength once again she moved slowly through the hall speaking with everyone who called for her attention, thankful at least that this was Skyhold and not Orlais and there was no game to be played here tonight. No, tonight was for celebration and she would do it for them. deciding to ignore the dull ache in her soul she smiled and laughed with those around her and let herself focus wholly on this one moment of peace. She laughed with Varric about a potential story in the works about her and her adventures where he promised he wouldn't forget to mention her astonishing good looks and winning smile. She even discreetly helped Sera with a small prank to keep some of the merriment going and watched as the elf drunkenly danced on the table tops with Dorian while Josephine looked on in poorly concealed horror as nits of food fell all over the floor. But tonight no one cared, they were alive and for this one night all was right with the world. 

As the night came to an end Ellara moved closer to her quarters hoping for a discreet exit so as not to distract anyone from the festivities. It took one person noticing her hand on the door for the entire hall to turn to her and give a slight bow in thanks and honor. If Ellara was honest with herself she was quite touched and recalled a conversation with Dorian when he joined her team about how no one would thank her when this was all over. As she looked to him from across the room she could see in his eyes he was thinking the same thing and with a small smile he gave her a slight shrug and an eye roll. She turned to her quarters with a small chuckle and made her way to her balcony. She could still see where the breach had been in the sky and part of her was glad a scar remained. People needed to remember this she thought, they needed to remember the alliances they built and how they all worked together. She would never forget even without the mark on her hand or the child in her belly, the Inquisition had changed her and she could never be the same again. Though if she could go back and change it, never go to the Temple, she wouldn't change anything. It had all brought her to where she was now.

She only hoped it would all be enough in the end and she hoped she could see him again, that perhaps he would come back to her and explain why he'd ended things, why he'd left after the battle. She had so many questions for him she feared might never be answered. But she would look for him she decided. Even if he did not want to be found, she needed to see him again, not just for herself but for their child. He needed to know. She fell asleep that night to the muffled sounds of revelry downstairs and the howl of a wolf in the distance knowing in her heart that her story had only just begun.


End file.
